1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to x-radiators having a housing filled with electrically insulating fluid with an x-ray tube therein, and having a protective device which discontinues operation of the x-radiator upon the occurrence of a fluid pressure in the housing which exceeds a limit value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In x-radiators of the type having a housing filled with electrically insulating fluid, with an x-ray tube disposed in the housing surrounded by the fluid, it is known that the heat generated by the x-ray tube causes an increase in the pressure of the insulating fluid, therefore requiring a safety device to maintain the pressure rise occurring due to the dissipated heat within allowable limits. Such protective devices discontinue operation of the x-radiator, such as by disconnecting the x-ray tube from its high voltage source. Although such protective means are provided for safety reasons, the protective device may nonetheless create a risk in medical examinations, such as when the protective device responds during the examination of a patient, and unepxectedly places the x-radiator out of operation. Life-threatening situations for the patient can result, particularly when the x-ray system which includes the x-radiator is being used to monitor a catheterization.